1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to selecting images for display.
2. Background
With the widespread availability of digital cameras and cameras integrated into mobile phones and handheld devices, large numbers of images are regularly uploaded onto various web-based image applications. Users often desire to access these huge image collections based on various criteria. The criteria may include accessing multiple similar images and accessing multiple images of the same geographic location. Conventional approaches display images based upon matching objects visible in images and/or based upon geographic coordinates. In large image collections, presenting images simply based upon matching features and geo-location information may not be adequate. Due to the increasing number of images in these collections, more efficient methods and systems to access the images are needed.